FMB-Bot
A''' Frozeen's Model of a Brickster-Bot', often simply called a '''FMB-Bot', is a Brickster-Bot that follows Frozeen's orders, produced by Ogelis Robotics, Inc. History Brickster-Bots FMB-Bots were originally an army of normal Brickster-Bots, created by the Brickster in 1978 to serve as an army for his soon-to-be brother. The Brickster also created a second OGEL Island called "Ogelis Asteroid" to serve as these Brickster-Bots' home. However, when the Brickster built his brother, he accidentally built an infant and not an adult, so he abandoned his brother and forgot about his brother's Brickster-Bot army. For many years, this army of Brickster-Bots waited on Ogelis Asteroid for the day their master would summon them. Twenty-six years later, the Brickster's brother was grown up and an Alpha Team agent named Frozeen. When Frozeen discovered his past and his relations to the Brickster, he summoned this Brickster-Bot army, which continued to serve their destined master. After testing with the Brickster-Bots and their loyalty, Frozeen utilized these Brickster-Bots to aid the Alpha Team in fighting off a massive Ice Drone attack on Alpha Team Antarctic Headquarters. Many of these Brickster-Bots were destroyed in the battle, but Ogelis Robotics, Inc. created more to replace them. FMB-Bots In a mission to World City, Frozeen designed a unique Brickster-Bot called PBB, who bore unique facial structure and wore an Alpha Team uniform instead of a jail uniform. PBB is considered to be the first FMB-Bot due to these traits. Through the portals that Frozeen opened to summon his Brickster-Bots, workers at Ogelis Robotics, Inc. noticed PBB's custom design. Deciding that it would help to differentiate Frozeen's Brickster-Bots from the Brickster's Brickster-Bots, the CEO of Ogelis Robotics, Inc. ordered a redesign of Brickster-Bots. From then on, all Brickster-Bots produced by Ogelis Robotics, Inc. bore a facial structure like PBB's and wore Alpha Team uniforms. Alpha Team quickly noticed this difference. Tired of referring to allies as "Brickster-Bots", the Alpha Team decided to call them "Frozeen's Models of Brickster-Bots", since Frozeen himself designed the first of these FMB-Bots. However, a good percentage of Alpha Team agents do not know that Frozeen is the Brickster's brother, and simply assume that Frozeen managed to capture and reprogram a group of Brickster-Bots, then design the rest of them by himself. FMB-Bots continued to be utilized by the Alpha Team during the remainder of Mission Deep Freeze. However, use of FMB-Bots during the Dino Attack has been limited. FMB-Bots and Brickster-Bots alike were repetitively destroyed quickly by Mutant Dinos, and Ogelis Robotics, Inc. is working to find a design for FMB-Bots that lasts longer against the mutated dinosaurs. In addition, Frozeen has explained that he wants to save the FMB-Bots' forces until the final battle, where they would be needed the most. Despite this, Frozeen had a long talk with Specs and the Brickster, and the three of them agreed to organize a strike force consisting entirely of FMB-Bots and Brickster-Bots. This strike force was sent to Dinosaur Island while the Dino Attack Team concentrated primarily on Adventurers' Island. The objective of these FMB-Bots and Brickster-Bots was to distract Dr. Rex and his forces by destroying as much as they can on Dinosaur Island. Shortly after arriving at Dinosaur Island, the FMB-Bots and Brickster-Bots were met with resistance as Dr. Rex led a defense against them. After Dr. Rex briefly left Dinosaur Island, the FMB-Bots and Brickster-Bots managed to gain much ground, and some even managed to infiltrate the Dino Island Laboratory. Upon Dr. Rex's return, the FMB-Bots and Brickster-Bots suffered many losses. By the end of the day, most of their forces were wiped out. The only known surviving FMB-Bots worked together with the surviving Brickster-Bots to launch guerrilla attacks upon Dr. Rex's forces. The FMB-Bots that infiltrated the Dino Island Laboratory worked to figure out the best way to stir up trouble and continue to distract Dr. Rex. They succeeded in breaking the stasis tubes of several unused Minifig/Mutant Dino Hybrids, which wrecked havoc in the Dino Island Laboratory. However, Dr. Rex stopped at nothing to hunt down the surviving FMB-Bots. At last, after much havoc and destruction in the Dino Island Laboratory, Dr. Rex succeeded in his goal. Due to a recent crisis involving a fleet of alien conquerors, Ogelis Robotics, Inc. is unable to produce any more FMB-Bots at the time being. As a result, there are currently no more FMB-Bots in existence. Abilities and Traits In terms of abilities and traits, FMB-Bots are nearly identical to Brickster-Bots. FMB-Bots possess strength beyond that of a Minifig, have jet engines on their feet, and can survive dismemberment. Early FMB-Bots shared weaknesses with Brickster-Bots, such as becoming jammed with splattered with food or the want to dance whenever music is playing. However, Ogelis Robotics, Inc. has corrected these mistakes, and more recent FMB-Bots are not liable to food or music problems. In addition, FMB-Bots are more serious and intelligent than Brickster-Bots, making them more useful as fighters than pranksters. Trivia *In both Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG and Dino Attack RPG, FMB-Bots were referred to as simply "Brickster-Bots", "Frozeen's Brickster-Bots", or "good Brickster-Bots". Their main base of operations was called Frozeen Island in Alpha Team RPG, and how they were produced was never mentioned. Since then, FMB-Bots have been retconned to differentiate them from Brickster-Bots, including their name. Frozeen Island was renamed Ogelis Asteroid for this Wiki ("Ogelis" being a cheat code in LEGO Island), and Ogelis Robotics, Inc. was based on OGEL Robotics, Inc. from LEGO Island 3 by Dino Attack RPG member Tacku. *While they existed for the entirety of Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG and much of Dino Attack RPG without a problem, FMB-Bots have become a controversial issue among several members of Dino Attack RPG, such as imperial officer and Toa Ling, starting around the LEGO Island story arc. As the FMB-Bots are an army that Frozeen can potentially summon at any time, they are seen as a product of extreme god-modding. However, even before these concerns were raised, PeabodySam had already seen the FMB-Bots as potential god-modding, and as a result he refrained from using them for a long time. Their final role in Dino Attack RPG is a mostly "off-camera" suicide mission designed to eliminate them for the rest of the RPG, done in order to please members such as imperial officer. With the exception of PBB, FMB-Bots also do not appear in Alpha Team RPG: Ogel's Last Stand. Category:PeabodySam Category:Dino Attack Allies Category:Alpha Team Category:Robots